Tu dulce aroma
by EliannKamui
Summary: Gakupo recién se muda a la mansión Vocaloid, donde intenta entablar amistad y aprenderse la diversas personalidades de cada uno de los integrantes, pero quién podría decirle que terminará enamorado de uno de ellos


Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui tengo veintidós años y soy el nuevo integrarte de una compañía musical creada por la corporación Yamaha, era extraño para mi vivir rodeado de personas ya que mi familia era de cuatro personas mis padres mi hermana y por supuesto mi persona, pero no tarde e integrarme a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Las personas eran agradables y cada vez grababa más sus personalidades para poder intentar interactuar debidamente con ellas, después de todo eran siete personas completamente distintas con gustos distintos, con personalidades completamente adversas que se toleraban en una mansión aunque espaciosa un caos.

Por ahora solo se un poco sobre ellos, por lo menos a Sakine Meiko es una chica que no teme decir lo que piensa, no controla el tono de su voz, aunque es amable y sincera le encanta el licor, Miku Hatsune es sonriente y risueña aunque también bastante presumida y petulante porque es una de la más famosas cantantes de la compañía le fascina los puerros, los gemelos Rin y Len, Rin es muy alegre aunque también es peligrosa si se la hace enojar y más si tiene una naranja en la mano, no se quien le puede permitir conducir una aplanadora a una niña de catorce años pero bueno creo que mientras no aplaste a nadie no daña a nadie. Len es como la sombra de su hermana aunque es un poco tímido y a veces serio no he aprendido de él mucho, a él le gustan las bananas y a su hermana las naranjas, también esta Luka es una chica bastante presumida, misteriosa siempre que intente preguntarle algunos de sus intereses me dijo que lo buscara en google, seguimos con Gumi Megapoid, es muy inventora y traviesa siempre lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja es amable y alegre, le gustan los videos juegos y las zanahorias y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Kaito Shion, es bastante tímido a veces un poco reservado es amable, sonríe la mayor parte del tiempo pero aún me pregunto ¿Qué tanto dolor cargan esas sonrisas? Por qué lo he visto y Miku, Luka y Meiko se juega mucho con él pero de manera pesada igual que los gemelos a veces le dicen tonto, realmente no creo que sea tonto solo es torpe.

Suspire dejándole una última ojeada a mi habitación hace poco la había terminado de arreglar con un escritorio donde estaban una lámpara, mi laptop, lápices, unas partituras y mi blog por si me provocaba dibujar algo, cerca del rincón tenía un sofá con mi guitarra y guitarra eléctrica a un lado, las paredes estaban teñidas de morado y en ellas estaban colgadas dos de mis espadas una de ellas Miburi una espada que pasó de generación en generación por mi familia, tenía un librero donde estaban varios de los que ya había leído y algunas historias sobre mi familia, afuera en el balcón tenía una mesa y una silla también un pequeño árbol bonsái me gustaba porque si deseaba leer algo o desayunar en el balcón que daba vista a los jardines de la mansión.

Los jardines eran amplios pero no estaban en las mejores circunstancias al menos una pequeña parte si, al parecer al único que le interesaba la botánica aquí era a Shion-san y lo veía arreglado unas rosas blancas que tiene muy hermosas he de decir, salí de mi habitación.

-Buenos días Kamui-san –Escuche la voz de Shion-san y solo le sonreí de vuelta –

-Buenos días Shion-san –Contesté siguiéndole – ¿los demás aun no despiertan?

-Despertaran con el olor del desayuno –pronuncio –

-Siempre veo que usted es quien cocina ¿los demás no lo hacen? –Pregunte –

-sería de ayuda pero no, si yo no cocino entonces me dirán que soy un vago y que no ayudo en la casa –rio por ello bajo la mirada un momento para volver a sonreír –pero bueno está es mi familia y me encanta ayudarles aunque sea con el desayuno.

-Ya veo –murmure vaya que sus sonrisas estaban cargadas de tristeza –bien entonces permítame ayudarle con el desayuno.

-¿oh? ¿Enserio? –Yo asentí –muchas gracias.

Ciertamente el tiempo en que vivía en la mansión era gratificante y al mismo tiempo un completo dolor de cabeza, suelo ser ordenado y esto a veces tiende a ser un caos desorganizado que no me agrada en lo más mínimo, a veces los gritos de Sakine-san persiguiendo a los gemelos se me son de lo más irritante o el que Megurine-san y Hatsune-chan siempre anden discutiendo por quien es la mejor cantante cuando las dos son iguales en popularidad, los gemelos que intentan gastarme alguna broma de mal gusto y como yo no soy ningún ingenuo para esas cosas no caigo en ellas, aunque el pobre de Shion-san si, la última vez los regañe enormemente por que terminaron fracturándole el tobillo por su pequeña bromita inocente, debería decir que Megapoid-chan es la más tranquila pero eso sería mentir enormemente pues bueno esto paso en la mañana.

-Kamui-san ¿usted es jardinero? –Me pregunto de manera inocente –

-No –Contesté –

-¿así? ¿Y esa manguera tan larga? –Respondió –

-¡Megapoid-chan le pido por favor que salga de baño! –Le aventé la esponja para que rápidamente saliera de baño riéndose suspire no entiendo como había logrado quitarle el pasador a la puerta, salí de la regadera para volver a colocarle pasador a la puerta y continuar con mi baño, aunque tenía un gran pánico que por la pequeña ventana que tenía el baño ella me estuviera mirando con unos binoculares –

Lo peor de todo es que esa no era la primera vez que le había visto por el baño cuando estoy bañándome o metida en mi armario cuando estoy cambiándome o sacándome fotos para vendérselas a mis fans y ganar dinero con ellas, ¿tranquila la niña? Me temo que no, pero si soy sinceros pasar tiempo con Shion-san se me hacía de lo más agradable, le ayudaba con las comidas de los demás, le ayudaba con el jardín ya estaba mucho mejor que antes gracias a nosotros dos.

Él me parece una persona muy amable aunque tristemente siempre se guarda todo su dolor y el abuso de los demás hacia su personalidad tranquila y muchas veces sumisa, me acerque a su habitación para abrirla y cerrarla con cuidado tras de mí lo escuche sollozar le acaricie la espalda y solo dio un respingón.

-lo siento no quería asustarte –Pronuncie su expresión era de suma tristeza aquellos ojos mares estaban bañados en lágrimas y solo intento sonreírme pero no podía no en estos momentos que de seguro estaba sumergido en su profundo abismo –

-No se preocupe –Comentó limpiando sus lágrimas –No es problema ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Es que me molesto bastante lo que dijo Sakine-san de usted, no creo que sus palabras hayan sido las mejores ni las correctas, tampoco creo que ella sea la persona perfecta para juzgarlo cuando tiene hábitos de bebida muy malos –Respondí él solo sonrió para negar –

-Ella tiene razón usted es quien la juzga mal, soy torpe e incompetente eso nunca va a cambiar ni aunque quiera ella tiene razón en toda su palabra –Murmuro para sonreír –no puedo cambiar el hecho de quien soy.

-No se lastime a sí mismo, bueno usted si es torpe eso no se lo quito, pero es una torpeza tierna y encantadora, tampoco lo niego, además usted es amable bondadoso y caritativo, cosa que ella no lo es, usted más bien soporta demasiados maltratos Shion-san y no debería, en algún momento convendría levantar la casta y hacerle ver todos sus defectos porque todos los seres humanos somos imperfectos y si soy sincero no es quien está en las mejores condiciones de juzgarlo, es grosera, altanera, gritona y alcohólica, es abusiva y borracha golpea a las personas, no tiene ni siquiera el mayor miedo de herir a los demás y mucho menos piensas sus palabras antes de abrir la boca solo sabiendo escupir veneno cual serpiente ponzoñosa –Me cruce de brazos –Además no es vuestra culpa ha sido de ella quien ha lavado mal su ropa y no era su deber lavar la ropa de ella.

-. . . –él solo se quedó pensando un momento sonrió para colocar su cabeza en mi pecho –Gracias Kamui-san eres el primero que me defiende.

-no hay de que yo le considero a usted mi amigo –Sonreí para acariciar su cabello –

-Gracias nuevamente –Contestó – puedo quedarme así ¿aunque sea un poco?

-Claro que puede Shion-san –Se abrazó a mi aun podía sentir sollozos de su parte y me afectaban ver a una persona como él así de lastimada y herida como si de un animal indefenso se tratara que te mira con sus grandes ojos intentado buscar una salvación a sus suplicas silenciosas –

Ya llevaba varias semanas aquí casi mitad de año para ser sinceros y pienso que una hermosa amistad fluyo entre Shion-san y yo, creo que su serenidad y tranquilidad me calmaba en este caos que era la casa, se me era agradable pues estaba acostumbrado a esa calma, siempre nos encontrábamos sentados debajo del árbol de manzanos que estaba en el jardín yo leía un libro mientras él se apoyaba en mi hombro viendo los peces Koi que estaban en un estanque que mandamos a hacer para volverlo más tranquilo y relajante.

-. . . . –Suspiro un momento sonrió parecía muy feliz y tranquilo retire mi mirada de libro por un momento para observarle, tenía sus ojos cerrados con sus largas pestañas azules, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios de berbiquí rúbeo, el sol que traspasaba alguna ramas de los sotos relucían hermosamente su piel de porcelana, no pude evitar sonreír volviendo la atención a mi libro –

-Es una tarde apacible ¿no cree? –Pronuncie –

-Si lo es –Sonrió –Me gusta estar así tan calmados.

-es muy relajante, aun sabiendo que prontamente nos mandaran a llamar para nuestras canciones –Afirmo de manera calmada se encontraba completamente relajado y eso me agradaba ya que la mayoría no estaba en la mansión lo que eran Sakine-san, Megurine-san y los gemelos –las rosas huelen delicioso.

-Tenía usted razón sobre poner coralinas se ven hermosas iluminadas por el sol de la mañana –Murmuro –

Solté una ligera risa por ello pero nuestra apacible tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el profundo grito de Sakine-san de que estaba de regreso, ambos no miramos, estábamos dispuestos a quedarnos en nuestro mundo de paz y calma, pero al parecer conspiraban en nuestra contra pues no pudo ser así, Sakine-san mando a llamar a Shion-san para que le ayudara a subir sus compras, lo que era la comida de la semana, la ropa que compro Megurine-san como si no poseyera suficiente ropa en su armario y lo que habían comprado los gemelos desde juguetes hasta unos zapatos.

-. . . –Me quede sin palabras, aquello me molestaba de manera deliberada, no podía creer que se apoderaran tanto de la amabilidad de Shion-san como si no pudieran hacer las cosas por si mismos –Esto no me gusta.

-¿de qué habla? –Me pregunto –

-Siento que se aprovechan mucho de usted –Contesté ayudándole a colocar los alimentos en la despensa –

-No es así, solo son mi familia –Sonrió nuevamente le mire un momento observando sus ojos, lo tome de los hombros para que me mirara atentamente –

-No es el deber ser aprovecharse de la familia –Pronuncie, su mirada se desvió – ¿acaso es por otra cosa? ¿Acaso ese dolor en sus ojos no es solo porque ellos le tratan de esa manera?

-Volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa muy triste se tragaba las lágrimas que quería soltar nuevamente ahogando su dolor para sí mismo como tantas veces de seguro había hecho, la sonrisas más amargas son las que se dan cuando uno está al borde del abismo –Usted es mi mejor amigo ¿sabe Kamui-san? Lo considero una persona maravillosa.

-No es para tanto solo es educación de crianza, además usted me importa yo lo considero un gran compañero, gran amigo, gran apoyo y gran cantante –Al finalizar lo último se mordió el labio – ¿ocurre algo?

-Supongo que usted no sabe, mire le diré cuando estemos en mi habitación ¿le parece bien? –Expreso, su ademán era serió pero al mismo tiempo cargado de zozobra –

-Si así gusta está bien –Contesté –

Al yo ayudarle termino mucho más rápido de lo que los demás esperaban nos dirigimos a su habitación para chalar en mejor calma, su habitación era de un completo azul, su sabanas eran de terciopelo azul mar, sus paredes estaban adornadas con algunas fotos familiares y otras con los demás integrantes de la casa, en su mesa de noche tenía una foto enmarcada que nos sacamos unas semanas atrás, con instrumentos musicales en el rincón de la habitación, partituras y algunos lápices regados en la mesa del computador, en medio de su cama tenía un peluche con forma de una paleta de helado que había ganado yo en una feria a la que todo el grupo fue y sabiendo su amor por dicho postre se lo regale como muestra de mi amistad.

-. . . . –Cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que se sentara en su cama tomara al peluche y lo abrazara –

-y dígame entonces ¿qué es lo que le hiere tanto? Que le hace ser tan compasivo con sus demás compañeros –Pregunte –

-Sabe algo Kamui-san yo fui un error…

-No lo considero a usted un error, tal vez su madre lo tuvo en un momento de locura pero no creo que sea un error –él se rio ante mis palabras para negar –ah ¿usted fue planeado? –Asintió – ¿y por qué se considera un error?

-Verá usted la primera vocaloid no es Miku-chan soy yo –le mire con una ceja enarcada –así es yo fui el primero de todos, pero no me quisieron el público no me estimó muy bien, la segunda vocaloid fue Meiko-chan no fue recibida de igual manera que yo pero alcanzo lo que los promotores deseaban, gracias a Miku-chan que me mencionaba en sus primeras canciones fue que yo pude comenzar a ganar popularidad porque si no me fuera sacado de la compañía para siempre notará usted que me esforcé bastante en alcanzar en donde estoy ahora, aunque aún me hiere que todos consideren la primera vocaloid a Miku-chan cuando fui yo, aun me hiere que el público me haya ignorado, aun me duele cuando Miku-chan me repite que si no fuera sido por ella yo sería un completo fracaso, es una herida que no sana ¿me doy a entender? Toda mi vida soñé con ser un popular cantante adorado por las masas, ser una estrella de lo más alto y que todas aquellas personas pudieran escuchar mi voz que mi canto les llenara el alma–Bajo la mirada y soltó una lágrima –pero aunque me esforcé fue inútil e insuficiente mi llamado no fue escuchado y no importaba cuan fuerte alzara la voz o cuando duro cantara no eran alcanzada por las multitudes, me sentí. . .como aquel adolescente perdido en la segundaría tan inseguro de sí mismo que no trataba con nadie.

-Shion-san –Abrazo fuerte su peluche y alguna lágrimas luchaban para no ser derramadas –

-Estoy cansado de llorar, lo estoy demasiado pero aún recuerdo cuanto tuve que suplicar porque me dejaran quedarme, que me tuve que arrodillar para no irme –Tomo una bocanada de aire –Esto es lo que más sueño, pero ellos me creen inferiores que los demás porque yo fui su error inicial ¿quién quiere tratar con el que fallo a la primera? –Su cuerpo temblaba –Pienso que. . .que si no hago lo que hago jamás podré redimirme ante ellos, que ellos tienen razón y que soy un inútil sin remedio

-Le hale del brazo para abrazarlo y protegerlo entre mi pecho se veía tan indefenso, tan inseguro –No considero que usted sea un error, usted tiene talento y ellos también, pero usted se esfuerza cada día por ser mejor, ellos solo se esmeran en su talento dado dejaron de esforzarse para mejorar, yo pienso que usted es un gran cantante y muy fuerte, ha tenido mucho dolor que guardar pero ya no lo debe, Shion-san usted ahora es un gran cantante lo sé porque yo adoro escucharlo cantar su voz me cimbra el alma como la más suave caricia, su actuación es magnífica y da a detonar todo el sentimiento en cada palabra cantada y con el movimiento de su cuerpo a veces elegante y suave, otra veces agresivo y seductor, Shion-san si los demás no saben reconocerlo y usted tampoco yo le soy sincero y le digo que ya no tiene nada de que eximirse ni nada que reprocharse pues usted ahora es lo que soñó ser, sé que lograra ser mejor aún, no dudo de ello.

-Su cuerpo temblaba y por un momento no me dijo palabra ninguna, solos se quedó allí abrazándome podía sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa y lo mucho que intentaba contener sus sollozos –usted es un gran amigo ¿sabía? –Balbuceo intentado que su voz no se quebrara sin mucho éxito –

-Bese su cabeza acariciando sus mechones azules y su espalda ¿cuántas veces lo había tenido así? ¿Cuántas veces desde que lo conozco lo he sostenido de esta manera? Siendo el amarre para que no caiga a su oscuridad, siendo su salvavidas para no ahogarse en su mar bravío, siendo todo lo que lo apoya y lo que lo sostiene –. . . . –Deje que se desahogara en mis brazos como muchas veces había pasado con anterioridad él tenía mucho dolor que intentaba ocultar pero que salía a la luz pues es alguien frágil y de buenos sentimientos lo sé, por eso me dan tantas ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo para que nada le dañe creo que la parte guerrera que quiere proteger al más débil, al agredido y al que sufre por terceros es la que él despierta constantemente haciéndome querer cuidarle –

Me sorprendí que pasada las semanas de aquello yo había perdido mi suéter favorito lo cual me contraría pues estaba seguro que en la lavandería de la mansión lo había metido lleve buscando ese suéter por horas pero nada que lo encontraba sospeche primero de Megapoid-chan y le pregunte pero ella me dijo que no, podía ser muy necia pero sabía que mentirosa no era, a Megurine-san yo podía importarle tan poco que no creo que me tomara en cuenta igual que Hatsune-chan, Sakine-san y yo no llevábamos la mejor de las relaciones, una parte de mí no toleraba su carácter deliberadamente grosero con mi persona y que siempre parecía querer burlarse de mi forma de ser tan "Estirada y tozuda" como ella decía.

Creo que lo que más me molestaba de ella era su carácter con Shion-san, ella siempre decía que se hacía la victima tras mi persona y que se burlaba de mí, pero yo creo saber juzgar correctamente a las personas como para eso, tal vez no me molestaría tanto que fuera una persona normal a la que trataran así pero era Shion-san, no podía permitirlo, una parte de mí no sabía por qué yo trataba como un ser especial a Shion-san creo que solo mi inspira ternura y deseos de protección, opino que es el pensamiento correcto que tengo hacia su persona no he de cambiarlo, que siempre que le habla, lo rompa, lo rebaje y lo haga más pequeño de lo que se siente me hace enojar en demasía debería ser un poco menos tosca en sus palabras pero creo que a estas alturas no se le va a quitar y sé que hablo de Shion-san como si se tratara de un niño cuando tiene ya sus veinte años bien cumplidos pero reafirmo nuevamente me inspirada demasiada ternura.

-Shion-san ¿usted no ha visto mi suéter? –Le pregunte sus mejillas tomaron un ligero rojo cosa que me intrigo –

-No –Respondió para desviar la mirada –

-¿seguro? –Le seguí y el afirmo así que no quise sobrecogerlo ya suficiente tenía con las actuaciones que haría con Hatsune-chan que le aterraban ya que temía meter la pata sé que lo hará bien pero al parecer no puedo calmarlo de lo contrario a estas alturas, lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es que yo le interrogue por un suéter desaparecido al cual podría comprarme uno igual o hasta mejor que ese –

Con el tiempo lo de mi suéter desaparecido se me quito, ahora utilizaba una sudadera todas las mañanas que salía a correr y ejercitar para mantenerme en forma como me habían enseñado desde joven, esa semana me sorprendió que mi suéter haya aparecido pero mi sudadera se haya esfumado en el aire sin poder encontrarla, nuevamente hice las mismas preguntas y obtuve las mismas respuesta me estaba molestando el solo pensar que comenzaría a perder mi ropa.

Al entrar a la lavandería Shion-san estaba conmigo lavando su ropa, se me hacía extraño verlo sin su bufanda tenía un cuello blanco y deseable, me quede confundido tras aquel pensamiento pero lo pase por alto, Shion-san dijo tener que buscar algo yo solo asentí estando al pendiente de la ropa, pero no pude evitar tomar la bufanda entre mis manos era sumamente suave y la olí, olía a vainilla como Shion-san, disfrutaba de ese olor pues estábamos tan encimados en nuestras vidas de cantantes que no teníamos tiempo para las personales, a tal punto que no me había dado dé cuenta de cuanto extrañaba el olor de Shion-san o el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado aun sea en silencio.

-. . . . –No pude pronunciar nada porque ese olor se me hacía demasiado delicioso hasta nostálgico el solo pensar que no había podido hablar o pasar el tiempo que yo deseaba pasar estando a su lado –

Deje la bufanda en su lugar no quería que nadie me viera en tales circunstancias oliendo las pertenecías de otro hombre sería un gran bochorno y aún más el no saber siquiera porque lo había hecho realmente, como si una fuerza mayor que no conocía me fuera llevado a hacerlo él regreso con lo que fue a buscar que era una camisa azul y unos pantalones.

-ha pasado tiempo desde que no hablamos –pronunció –

-Sí, lo ha pasado –Contesté –

-¿está mal decir que extraño que estemos sentados debajo del árbol de manzanas? –Pregunto –

-No Shion-san yo también extraño esa paz –Respondí para que asintiera –pero pronto acabaremos con esto y volveremos a la irregular normalidad de siempre –Asintió sonriéndose feliz –

-Me gustaría volver a esa cálida normalidad que mantengo con usted –Pronuncio, aquello me acelero el corazón por alguna razón sonreí –

-A mí también me gustaría –Comenté –

Las semanas fueron pasando, luego de grabar los videos, finalizar los proyectos, entrevistas, firmar autógrafos volvimos a la normalidad, excepto por mí que seguía perdiendo mis pertenecías sin razón aparente por unos meses y luego aparecían mágicamente, desapareciendo otras, cosa que enserio me estaba cansando ¿quién sería para robar ropa? Si todos aquí ganábamos el suficiente dinero para comprarnos hasta la tienda completa, deje de intentar molestarme por este hecho al fin y al cabo volvía a aparecer a la semana.

También me estaba encontrado con otro callejón sin salida, pero este era de diferente magnitud que el anterior, era que a veces me quedaba mirando por largo rato el rostro de Shion-san, sus ojos, sus labios, sus pestañas, su nariz, todo absolutamente todo, acariciaba aquella suave cabellera azulina cuando me daba oportunidad y disfrutaba de sostener esas finas hebras entre mis dedos deleitándome de su aroma florar por parte del champó, a veces solo me encontraba oliendo su bufanda en la lavandería disfrutando de su aroma a vainilla.

-Suspire dejándome caer en la cama – ¿Qué me está pasando? –Pronuncie más para mí mismo que para cualquiera en aquella habitación –

Lo veo de día, lo veo en las noches, lo veo en mis sueños, está constantemente en mis pensamientos, a su lado soy tranquilo y completamente feliz, tantas veces sonrió estando a su lado que hasta me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreírme, había algo en él o había algo en mí, no lo sabía exactamente pero esto comenzaba a incomodarme porque creo saber que es este sentimiento que late muy fuerte en mi pecho, creo saber que no es solo una bonita amistad con Shion-san y eso es lo que más me asusta.

Decidí comprobar si lo que yo sentía muy dentro de mí era realmente cierto si mis pensamientos eran correctos, solventé irme por unos días de lo que ahora era mi hogar para visitar a mis padres esa fue la excusa que di, su mirada se tornó muy triste, tanto que solo me provocaba abrazarlo y decirle; es mentira no me iré me quedaré contigo, ese solo pensamiento me asustaba más, algo me hacía frágil delante de él tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa que me pida yo no soy de esa manera nunca lo he sido, me sentía demasiado sobrepasado por su persona, por su sonrisa, por sus sentimientos, por la calidez y tranquilidad que me entregaba al estar a su lado, tal vez confundiéndome no lo sé con certeza solo sé que lo que estoy comenzando a sentir no es correcto y que debo detenerlo antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo y terminar arrepintiéndome.

Al irme de allí y solo ver su sonrisa de triste despedida sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho de devastadora soledad, el trayecto a casa de mis padres fue largo, solo podía mirar por la ventana de aquel tren como todo pasaba a gran velocidad, todo aquello me estaba extremando demasiado a tal punto que no sé qué haré, nunca había sentido tanta indecisión en mi vida, el solo hecho de pensar en que lo deje solo allá, a merced de los gemelos que no sabía qué clase de broma pesada podrían hacerle, o que Sakine-san podría gritarle o aprovecharse de él como lo hacía antes de mi llegada, que lo rebajara y destruyera las piezas que yo con tanto esfuerzo reconstruí, eso me dolía porque yo quería ser su guerrero para protegerlo, para servirle, para que nada le dañe, quiero ser su todo, para tenerlo cuidado entre mis brazos, para que esos bellos mares azules profundo jamás, volvieran a derramarse ni una sola lágrima de tristeza más.

-. . . . –Ante aquel pensamiento quede paralizado mirando la ventana –….no –No puede ser realmente ¿o sí? Lo que siento por él no es solo amistad, no es solo confusión, es algo aún más mayor que eso –

Al llegar a casa mi madre me estaba esperando con una sonrisa me abrazo me beso, me pregunto cómo fue mi viaje como había estado todo, como me trataban las personas con las que vivía, absolutamente todo, yo respondí a cada una de sus preguntas, suspire para ir hacia la tumba de mi padre trágicamente había fallecido hace dos años atrás y aun me dolía no tenerlo a mi lado a quien me había apoyado en casi todo me pregunto si también me apoyarías en estos momentos que siento tan fuertes sentimientos por alguien de mí mismo sexo o solo lo aborrecerías diciendo que soy una deshora que deje de ser tu hijo.

Y esos días que estuve fuera de la mansión fueron demasiado solitarios y desoladores, intentaba controlar los impulsos de ir allá, de tomarlo entre mis brazos tan fuerte que nunca lo dejaría ir, allí fue donde me di de cuenta de que tan intensos eran mis sentimientos por él, cosa que me asustaba con demasía, jamás me había sentido de esta manera por alguien tanto por sufrir por una simple separación ni duradera tanto que siento que el corazón se me oprime aprieta como si me asfixiara en un mar.

Al regresar a la mansión sentí un gran alivio al verle me sonrió, solo nos dimos un apretón aunque sinceramente yo añore más que un solo apretón de mano de buenos amigos, estuvimos por largo rato charlado tanto que no supimos cuando se nos hizo de madrugada cosa que nos contrarió y nos hizo sonreír, al regresar a mi habitación me deje caer en la cama bastante agotado no solo físicamente, no solo psicológicamente, también de manera sentimental y este era un nuevo agotamiento para mí.

Prontamente me dijeron que debíamos comenzar con un nuevo ensayo era una canción entre Shion-san y mi persona, al leer la letra de la canción no pude quedar más anonadado, cierta parte de mi sentía un gran alivio por cantar esta canción con él, para él pues así tal vez mis sentimientos hacia su persona mermen, solo tal vez otra parte es que teníamos que grabar un video, siendo sinceros las escenas eran.

-¡¿Quieren que nos besemos?! –Exclamo Shion-san, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas cual rubí, sus labios tenían un ligero temblor de sus nervios incluidas sus manos, sus ojos estaban dilatados aun mirando con incredulidad al director –

-Claro, es todo meramente profesional solo son unas escenas como si hicieran el amor y tendrán que besarse aunque si gustan nada intenso –Contestó –

-Entiendo –Hablé sin expresión alguna aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios, tener que besar a Shion-san desnudarlo lentamente como si le hiciera el amor, no sé si podré contenerme de tomarle allí mismo –

-¿qué? ¿No dirás nada en contra? –Me observo contrariado completamente rojo y avergonzado le tome de los hombros e intente tranquilizarlo –

-Shion-san usted y yo somos muy buenos amigos, tomémoslo como una prueba más de nuestra amistad todo será meramente profesional por nuestro trabajo, nada tendrá que cambiar ¿bien? –Le sonreí su mirada era triste aunque no sabía por qué pero me sonrió –

-Está bien –Respondió aun sonrojado y nervioso –

-Que bien que puedan resolverlo con facilidad mañana mismo empezamos los ensayos –Asentí ante sus palabras y ambos salimos de allí, observe a Shion-san nervioso le sonreí intentado tranquilizarlo, me devolvió la sonrisa antes de ir a la mansión le invite un helado para lograr que se calmara de mejor manera –

-¿no te pone nervioso? –me pregunto aun comiendo su helado nuevamente sus mejillas habían tomado ese color rojo –tener que besarnos… y eso.

-No, no lo hace –Contesté observando hacia afuera las personas pasar, tal vez ansioso pero nervioso, no –

-mh, a mi si nunca he besado a otro hombre –Aquello me hizo reír – ¿de qué te ríes?

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho Shion-san jamás he besado a un hombre en mi vida –Respondí sin dejar de reír por ello observando sus mejillas rojas –pero creo que si es usted no me importa ¿acaso le importa a usted que yo sea el primer hombre en probar sus labios?

-Bueno no, creo que no –Murmuro bajo –Aunque será mi primer beso.

-¿usted no ha besado a nadie? –Sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas – ¿por eso le pone completamente nervioso? –Asintió constantemente –

-Sé que seré muy torpe y pienso que debe mostrar un beso apasionado e intenso… pero nunca he besado. . . así que –Se rasco la mejilla –perdóneme si soy torpe.

-No se preocupe Shion-san –Respondí, había pensado que no podía ser más adorable de lo que ya era pero creo que me equivoque, al regresar a la mansión, finalizar con nuestras actividades diarias me encontré saliendo de mi habitación cuando la mayoría se encontraba dormido me encontré tocando la puerta del cuarto de Shion-san –

-pase –Escuche para abrirla se encontraba en su cama enrollado en las sabanas abrazado a sus peluches se encontraba sumergido en su mundo cerré la puerta tras de mi para acercarme a su lado me observo con aquellos mares tan intensos, no sonreía sus ojos mostraban una profunda confusión –. . .

-Quiero enseñarte –Respondí antes de que me hablara o perdería todo el valor que sentía en esos momentos –Enseñarte a besar.

-. . . –No respondió sus labios comenzaron a temblar, sus mejillas se habían vuelto del mismo color rubí que antes –. . .es… si –Sus ojos tenían un brillo que yo antes no había visto cerro los ojos nervioso y se relamió los labios –

Sentía gran ansiedad acumulada en mi estómago por primera vez, me acomode para tenerlo debajo de mí sus ojos se volvieron a abrir teniendo ese brillo intenso nuevamente, mi corazón latía desbocado las manos que había colocado a cada lado de su cabeza temblaban pase saliva y mis labios se acercaron a los suyos, fue un beso suave, completamente ligero que dejaron hormigueo por desear más, nos besamos, una, otra y otra vez sin cansarnos de besarnos, sus labios acompasaban a los míos perfectamente, aunque al principio su lengua jugaba con gran timidez con la mía luego se volvió una batalla por quien dominaba a quien.

Sus brazos pasaron a mi cuello rodeándolo mientras yo mantenía la mano derecha a un lado de su cabeza y la izquierda en su cintura disfrutando de aquel nuevo beso, nos separamos con un hilillo de saliva, sus ojos no dejaban de tener ese intenso brillo ansiaba más, no lo niego, anhelaba más de esos labios rojos e hinchados, me apetecía morder besar y oler su cuello, codiciaba tocar su cuerpo a placer, ambicionaba tantas cosas en esos momentos.

-Shion-san debo ser un buen maestro usted ha aprendido a la perfección –Sus mejillas se tornaron nuevamente rojas por ello para regalarme una de sus encantadoras sonrisas con aquel hermoso y destellante brillo en sus ojos, una imagen que grabare en mi memoria –

-Como usted lo ha dicho es un buen maestro –Contestó halo de mi cabello volviéndome a besar, me tomo de sorpresa pero no aun así no me queje disfrutando de aquel beso que nos incitaba a más aunque no me atrevía a propasarme, nos volvimos a separar por el aire que se nos hizo faltante sin dejar de mirarnos sonreí observando su sonrojo y bese su frente –

-Mañana no tendrás nada de qué preocuparse Shion-san besara perfecto –Respondí guiñándole un ojo para levantarme –Que pase buenas noches.

Al salir de su habitación me recosté un momento en la puerta, el cuerpo me temblaba completamente un ligero quejido salió de mis labios dirigí mi mano derecha a ellos sintiendo aun aquel hormigueo de desear más estoy seguro que puedo volverme adicto a esos labios con sabor a vainilla, solté un suspiro para irme hacia mi habitación dejándome caer en la cama una sonrisa permanecía en mis labios, mi corazón aún estaba acelerado, pero ansié más que nada el día de mañana, besar nuevamente sus labios, tocar su piel, pienso que mañana será un buen día.

Me desperté ante de la hora, me sentía completamente descansado me fui al baño, me bañe me vestí para salir de la habitación, prepare el desayuno para todos incluso Shion-san no se había despertado al estar él sorprendido de que yo preparara el desayuno para todos solo le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa aun con ese intenso brillo en sus ojos, el desayuno fue normal conversaciones amenas y agradables, salimos de la mansión dispuesto a grabar el video de la nueva canción.

-Sus manos estaban intranquilas se le notaba todo el nerviosismo en el rostro al detener mi auto en un semáforo en rojo le sujete la mano, aquella mano más pequeña que la mía y suave –Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

-¿qué tan seguro estás de ello? –Me pregunto en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación –

-lo suficiente no hay nada de qué preocuparnos –Respondí –

-Mh –Me sonrió –Es solo que tengo miedo de como reaccione las personas sabes, ¿y si tienen una reacción desfavorable? Yo no podría con eso. . .y menos que –le interrumpí dándole un corto beso en los labios y sonriéndole, al cambiar el semáforo en verde me encamine antes de que las bocinas comenzaran a sonar –

-Estoy seguro que los productores saben lo que hace, después de todo hay una lucha por la homosexualidad últimamente y está siendo recibida por las masas, estoy seguro que por eso lo hacen –Contesté –

-Oh, ya –Miro nuevamente por la ventana –Kamui-san, usted qué pensaría de mí, ¿si yo fuera homosexual?

-Aquello me acelero el corazón ¿acaso se me va a declarar? No claro que no, el hecho de que le gusten los hombres no significa que específicamente le guste yo, eso sería muy narcisista de mi parte –Mis pensamientos sobre usted no cambiaran solo porque le guste su mismo género, sería egoísta de mi parte, me consideraría alguien muy cerrado de mente si mis pensamientos sobre usted al que considero una maravillosa persona, cambiaran por el simple hecho de que es homosexual.

-Una parte de mi sabía que diría eso –Respondió soltó un ligero suspiro como si parte de su vida se escapara de sus labios, comenzando a mirar por la ventana del auto –pero no estoy seguro.

-Creo que es normal a veces sentirse inseguro de su propia sexualidad –Contesté mirando hacia la carretera una parte de mi deseaba terminar con la conversación pues siento que resultare lastimado demasiado –

-¿enserio? ¿Usted lo ha hecho? –Ante otro semáforo en rojo frene de golpe –

-. . . –Solté un ligero suspiro creo que no estoy listo para hablar de mis sentimientos, no deseo resultar lastimado una parte de mi sabe que esto que siento ha llegado muy lejos, si me rompen el corazón en miles de fragmentos no sabré como repararlos ya que sería la primera vez que me pasaría algo así, deje escapar un ligero soplo de aire como si mi cuerpo estuviera completamente congelado – podemos dejar ¿esta conversación para después? Por favor –pedí casi suplique –

-oh, claro –Habló sacándome de aquel estado, no dijimos nada más por primera vez entre ambos había un silencio incomodo – sabes que puede confiar en mi ¿no?

-lo sé Shion-san lo sé mejor que nadie, pero sinceramente no me siento listo cuando lo este se lo contaré debidamente ¿sí? Por favor no me presione en estos momentos –Exprese mirando hacia el semáforo –

-Entiendo, está bien esperare –Sonrió pero su mirada era muy triste creo que es porque a pesar de que él me ha contado todo su dolor yo no le he contado del mío, pero cuales desgracias o desventuras he vivido, solo la muerte de mi padre nada más, pero jamás he estado con alguien por amor, jamás he besado a alguien y estar seguro que me volveré adicto a esos labios –

-Lo que he estado experimentando últimamente –me atreví a hablar cortando el silencio en el que nos habíamos ahogado –No lo había hecho antes, es algo muy nuevo para mí tanto que me afecta, jamás había sentido tal cosa por alguien. . .siendo de mi género o no, no me importa en estos momentos solo el amor que pueda entregarme esa persona, creo que sus sentimientos, su corazón y su alma valen más que su género propio, por eso. . .y por qué no sé qué pasara cuando le entregue y le demuestre mis sentimientos… prefiero intentar entenderlo antes de enfrentarme a ello, siempre hay que analizar al enemigo correctamente para realizar un plan y tener uno de respaldo. ¿No lo cree?

-no creo que el amor sea su enemigo –Rio por ello, una risa muy ligera pero tan cargada de zozobra –pero creo que es normal que tengamos miedo todos sentimos eso alguna vez.

-Sí, creo que si –Respondí para colocarme en marcha y llegar al set donde grabaríamos la canción, las personas se movían de un lado al otro por el lugar, llevando escenografía, decoración, papeles cada quien caminaba rápido o corría por sus labores –

-Perfecto aquí están nuestras dos estrellas sabían que no, nos haría esperar Kamui-san usted siempre tan dedicado y puntual –Comentó Hiyama-san representante y abogado de todos nosotros –

-Gracias pero se ha olvidado de Shion-san él también ha llegado y se ha preparado correctamente para ello ¿verdad? –Me sonrió de manera un poco insegura para bajar la mirada me pregunto ¿qué le ocurre? –

-Claro, claro, Shion-san usted también es muy dedicado –Comentó –Tal vez demasiado –Susurro iba a reclamarle pero –Bueno vayan a maquillarse y colocarse su atuendo, vayan, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Claro vamos Shion-san –Asintió para que ambos nos marcháramos a lo que serían nuestros respectivos camerinos – que fue eso de que ¿eres demasiado dedicado?

-ya sabes. . .por eso de que soy el primer error de la compañía –Soltó un suspiro sus ojos se habían opacados por el dolor y la tristeza –me pregunto que hace aquí, no suele venir a las grabaciones –Intento desviar el tema –

-Lo mismo me pregunto, pero aun así, Shion-san yo admiro su determinación y dedicación a su trabajo no hay nadie que admire más que a usted, que a pesar de todo sigue en pie adelante no importa el rechazo –Sujete su mano –usted es alguien fuerte, que nadie le haga creer lo contrario. . .usted –me callé un momento –. . .usted es muy valioso Shion-san aunque no lo crea, estaré muy feliz de grabar esta canción y video a su lado no hay nadie más con quien quisiera hacerlo que con usted así que demos lo mejor de nosotros ¿sí?

-Me sonrió sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas para asentir toda tristeza se había esfumado de sus ojos –si daré lo mejor de mí porque usted se merece eso y mucho más, esto quedara espectacular, pero perdóneme si me pongo un poco torpe ya sabe que en eso del amor no soy muy bueno –Yo solo reí por ello –

-No se preocupe –Deje un beso en su frente como lo había hecho tantas veces –No te preocupes por nada, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo.

-Mh, si –Ambos entramos a nuestros camerinos, me quede un momento dentro soltando un ligero suspiro para observar el atuendo que llevaría y los audífonos con mariposas, sonreí por el color azul en ellos de seguro él tendría unos en color morado –

Me cambie para que las maquillistas entraran encargándose del maquillaje además de mi cabello no me gustaba que nadie lo tocara pues cada vez que lo hacían decían comentarios como "que liso" "¿Cómo hace para tenerlo así?" "¿se pinta el cabello no es verdad?" cosa que tampoco se evitó en este momento, no respondí a nada creo que mis pensamientos estaban más enfocado en Shion-san que en otra persona.

Al terminar el con el maquillaje salí del camerino para encontrarme con Shion-san por ahora no llevaríamos los audífonos eran para el final de la canción, le sonreí para observar ese destello en su mirada, se veía completamente hermoso, no necesitábamos hablar las palabras sobraban fuimos al set, para que el director nos dijera que hacer, grabamos la primera parte en un parque donde nuestras miradas por primera vez se encontraron, nos sonreíamos, el color se le subió a las mejillas a Shion-san, miro hacia el suelo sonrojado lo cual me hizo soltar una risa, allí termino la escena aunque no era lo que el director había propuesto dijeron que dejarían la escena tal como está.

En la segunda escena nos conocimos en una fiesta, tras varias miradas furtivas decidimos hablarnos, nos enfocamos más en nosotros mismos que el resto que se encontraba en el lugar como si en ese mundo solo estuviéramos él y yo, nuestras manos se tocaron, no podíamos evitar el roce que tanto ansiábamos, la siguiente escena fue en una habitación, estábamos tan cerca de besarnos hasta que no lo contuvimos más, sus brazos fueron a enredarse alrededor de mi cuello, mientras las mías fueron posada en sus caderas con pasos torpes lo guie hasta la cama, no podíamos separarlos los labios del otro, lo deje caer en la cama y le sonreí sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso adoraba el destello en sus ojos, acaricie con mi mano desde su pecho hasta su abdomen mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, nuevamente otro beso para quitarnos las camisas que en esos momentos estorbaban, su mano acariciando desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen me hizo estremecer ante su sensación de calor y pasé saliva, solté un ligero jadeo mientras lo dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama oliendo su cuello y besándolo.

-¡Corte! –Exclamo el director y ambos nos detuvimos del inmediato, de repente escuche la risa de Shion-san, voltee a mirarle algo confundido no dejaba de sonreírse y reírse –

-lo siento, lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo –Intento parar de reír pero no podía su risa también me contagio y los dos solo reímos en esos momentos, el ambiente era calmado, armonioso en su totalidad, pasamos a cambiarnos para la siguiente escena –

Me dolió observar a Shion-san llorar en la escena que seguía solo en la habitación que había "presenciado nuestro amor" mi cuerpo tenía unos ligeros temblores casi imperceptibles, me alegraba porque el director hubiera dicho corte si no, no sabría que le fuera hecho yo en ese momento, la garganta la sentía completamente seca, en mis manos aún estaba la sensación de su piel cuanto deseo que se queda marcada allí por siempre.

Solté un ligero suspiro para irme a tomar agua, al menos los temblores en mi cuerpo habían cesado, sentí alguien a mi lado para notar que era Hiyama-san con una sonrisa en sus labios me pareció algo bastante extraño algo raro pasaba por su cabeza lo cual estoy seguro no me agradaría.

-Kamui-san ¿usted es homosexual? –Aquello me saco de onda haciendo que escupiera el agua – ¿entonces?

-Mi mirada era atónita a su persona –No lo soy.

-Entonces debo de pensar que usted es muy buen actor y que no parece enamorado de Shion-san ¿verdad? –Enarco una ceja –

-Suspiro –Hiyama-san no soy ni me considero homosexual, no me siento atraído hacia mí mismo género, durante toda mi vida he tenido relaciones con mujeres y tengo personas que se lo pueden confirmar, el que yo bese a Shion-san, lo acaricie y no tenga ningún problema con ello, es porque la amistad entre nosotros es tan grande que hacer algo de esa manera no se me es problema, pero si otro hombre intenta besarme créame que le golpeare la cara y lo moleré a golpes allí mismo.

-Entiendo –Contestó tome mi porte sereno como siempre –Aunque ¿no le gustaría acaso a usted intentar?

-Si se me está insinuando créame que va por muy mal camino como ya le dije no me gustan los hombres –Respondí –Así que por favor desista en este mismo instante, no querrá usted despertar al niño león.

-No claro que no –Pronunció acomodándose sus lentes –

-Bien –Con aquello me retire de allí para hacer mi escena –

Aquella conversación me había dejado descentrado mi día estaba siendo de lo más tranquilo y ahora siento un vacío en el estómago, pero en ningún momento dije alguna mentira, no me gustan los hombres estoy más que seguro de eso, pero Shion-san, adoro su bondad, adoro su sonrisa, su persona todo de él, solo lo amo a él, nada más, grabe mi escena con normalidad, cuando la grabación termino y solo hacía falta que todo lo pusieran en orden me quede sentado en una banca.

-Kamui-san –observe a Shion-san detrás de mí sonriéndome le devolví la sonrisa – ¿estás bien?

-Si solo estoy cansado –Contesté –

-supe que le atraes a Hiyama-san –Aquello solo hizo un tic en mi ceja de molestia – ¿te acoso acaso?

-No, es solo que no me atraen los hombres –Respondí sin miramiento alguno, pues solo pienso que me atrae usted–

-pensé que no pensabas en el género de la persona antes de amarla –Al parecer estaba bastante confundido y triste en estos momentos me pregunto ¿por qué? –

-Shion-san siempre me han gustado las mujeres no estoy confundido acerca de mi inclinación sexual, es solo que lo que siento ahora sé lo que es, se por quién es y no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque amo el alma de esa persona, amo su bondad, amos su calidez, amo la calma y serenidad que me transmite cuando estoy a su lado, amo que me haga sentir que debo protegerlo, cuidarlo y sanarlo, amo sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios soy adicto a sus labios, su piel tan suave como la más fina seda oh vaya que amo todo de él, pero no amo ni amare a otro hombre como le amo a él de eso estoy seguro –Se quedó callado, su expresión era de suma tristeza –

-Yo no sabía que usted tenía una relación con otro hombre –Murmuro bajando la mirada –

-No, yo no le he contado que le amo –Respondí –Tengo miedo a que me rechace, porque me dolería no tenerlo más a mi lado –Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro – puedes entenderlo. . .entender por qué ¿me siento el mayor cobarde de mundo?

-Si lo entiendo más que nadie Kamui-san –Sonreí para dejar un beso en su frente –

-Vamos a la mansión –Asintió para que fuéramos a buscar mi auto y en el regresáramos a la mansión el camino fue callado ambos estábamos sumergido en nuestros propios pensamientos –Shion-san –le detuve antes de que entrara a la mansión, le bese me aferré a sus caderas, a esa sensación de calor que me transmitía su cuerpo –Siento que me volveré adictos a tus labios de vainilla –Susurre cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire le sonreí para entrar sus grandes ojos observándome con anonado y sus mejillas coloradas solo creaban expresiones que no quería borrar de mi memoria nunca –

Los días pasaron y ninguno dijo nada de lo que había pasado o sobre los besos, pero cada día crecían mis ansias por volver a besarlo no lo niego, por tocar más de esa suave piel, por deleitarme con sus suspiro, me pregunto ¿cómo se verá su rostro lleno de placer? Al parecer a los fans le gusto la canción tanto que hicieron otras versiones.

-¡Kamui-san!, ¡Kamui-san! –Escuche para ver que abrían la puerta de mi cuarto de golpe –ah… perdón.

-No sé preocupe Shion-san –Respondí recién salía del baño y apenas había logrado ponerme la ropa interior –

-Je espero un momento –Yo solo asentí sus mejillas estaban muy rojas por encontrarme semi desnudo era tan tierno –

Me coloque unos pantalones mientras aún seguía secando mi cabello con la toalla no podía colocarme camisa o está se mojaría –pasa –Pronuncie para que entrara aún seguía sonrojado –No quiero hacerte esperar y mi cabello tardara un poco en secar.

-Entiendo –Se sentó al otro lado de la cama aun nervioso me gustaba verle de esa manera era adorable –Quería decirte que tendremos un concierto y participaremos.

-¿enserio? –La emoción en mi voz era evidente él asintió sonriendo también feliz –

-Cantaremos juntos magnet, tendremos concierto en distintos estados será divertido –Comentó yo asentí –

-También lo pienso, ya quiero practicar las coreografías al lado de usted –Respondí se encontraba nervioso se levantó de donde estaba y me dedico una sonrisa triste –Shion-san –Se detuvo tomando la perilla –mh, no es nada –Asintió para salir del cuarto mientras yo suspiraba soy un cobarde por no decirlo que se siento y lo sé –

Poco tiempo después de eso preparamos las maletas para irnos, hacía bastante frío apenas me había abrigado no sabía que nevaría en esos momentos, me cruce de brazos sentado en el bus intentado obtener algo de calor en esos momentos, cerré los ojos para suspirar.

-Kamui-san –Escuche mi nombre ser pronunciado para abrir los ojos allí estaba Shion-san sonriéndome tendiéndome su bufanda –para que no tenga tanto frío.

-pero usted. . .

-mh, yo estoy bien, tengo mi gabardina y una camisa debajo, estoy perfectamente abrigado usted no al menos mi bufanda lo mantendrá calentito –Me coloco la bufanda sonriéndome –mejor ¿no?

-Sí, muchas gracias Shion-san –él solo asintió para sentarse a mi lado, no, nos dijimos nada me deje envolver por el aroma de la bufanda olía tanto a Shion-san, me encantaba lentamente fui cerrando los ojos cayendo ante Morfeo –

Me desperté siendo movido por Shion-san diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado al hotel me levante aun soñoliento para tomar mis pertenecías, bajarla ayude a Shion-san con las suyas porque Hatsune-chan y Sakine-san intentaba hacerle cargar las suyas cosa que me molestaba, al llegar a la que era mi habitación debía compartirla con Shion-san cosa que no me molestaba, ambos nos sonreímos por ello, las chicas estaban juntas cada una en una habitación respectiva, Megurine-san con Hatsune-chan, Sakine-san con Megapoid-chan y claro los gemelos juntos, me deje caer en la cama aun teniendo puesta la bufanda de Shion-san era tan cálida y olía tanto a él que rápidamente obtuve el sueño.

Cuando desperté ya era más de noche, me frote un ojo bostezando para notar que tenía mi piyama puesta ¿Cómo logro ponérmela? Aun llevaba la bufanda de Shion-san oh, nuestros aromas se habían mezclado en la bufanda, me senté en la cama observando como la luz de la luna atravesaba tenuemente las persianas y nos iluminaba.

-Shion-san ¿sigue despierto? –Silencio fue lo único que escuche –mh –Me quede un momento observando su espalda, solté un ligero suspiro, esos que sueltan los enamorados, me le quede mirando unos segundos más conteniendo la tentación de ir a su lado a acostarme con él, sentir su aroma, olí nuevamente aquella bufanda que constantemente rodeaba su cuello absorbiendo su aroma, en estos momentos lo siento tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo la tentación por tocarlo me aleja realmente que no deseo arruinar nada, cuanto podré seguir soportando el amarlo como le amo, siendo un cobarde por no decirlo –Shion-san –Susurre y una sonrisa se posó en mis labios –Sabe algo. . .sé que no podré decirle mientras este despierto, creo que aún no puedo por el temor a arruinarlo todo sabe, está es la primera vez que siento algo así, así que perdóneme, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted –Solté una ligera risa por ello para volver a suspirar –lo sé es muy extraño, hasta a mí me confundió jamás había sentido nada por un hombre, pero aun así no puedo evitar lo que siento por usted, la paz que me llena cuando estoy a su lado, el deseo de protegerlo, de amarlo, de cuidarlo –Reí –realmente que jamás había sentido nada así, ni por una chica sentirlo por un hombre es extraño para mí pero sabe qué, no me importa sentir lo que siento por usted, pienso que no estoy mal, que no estoy loco, que no soy ningún monstruo porque usted es tan especial, al menos para mí lo es, buenas noches Shion-san que tenga lindos sueños –Me acomode nuevamente arropándome para darle la espalda cerré los ojos e intente dormirme de nueva cuenta –

-Suspire de repente escuche un leve ruido, opte por pensar que eran los ruidos de la ciudad hasta que unos brazos me envolvieron con fuerza, me asuste completamente de solo pensar que él había escuchado todo lo que dije –Kamui-san. . .y….yo. . .también le amo como usted no tiene idea –Tartamudeo, el color se subió a mis mejillas por un instante mi corazón latía con gran agitación, sentía una gran felicidad en mi pecho y solo viré a mirarle sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, me sonreía aun nervioso –

-¿enserio? –Fue lo único que pude pronunciar para que asintiera de manera tímida pronunciado un ligero y casi inaudible si, la sonrisa que se posó en mis labios era de grata felicidad algunas lágrimas surcaban mis ojos no podía evitarlo, creo que lo que siento se desborda de mi pecho –Shion-san, ¿puedo besarle?

-Por supuesto –Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, teníamos tanto que no nos besábamos que disfrute cada minuto de ese beso, al sepáranos nuevamente estaba ese brillo en sus ojos, sonreí para volverlo a besar –

-le amo tanto Shion-san tanto –le abrace a mi cuerpo sintiendo como el suyo temblaba –

-Me pregunto si seguiré dormido –Sentí como algunas lágrimas mojaban mi pecho –por qué no puedo considerar esto más que un sueño.

-Si es un sueño entonces Shion-san por favor no me despierte quiero seguir soñando para tenerle en mis brazos por siempre –Alzo la mirada para que observara esos bellos ojos mares bañados en lágrimas de felicidad iguales a los míos nos volvimos a besar no había ni necesidad de pedirlo, sus manos se aferraban fuerte a mi pecho –

Nos dormimos así ambos abrazados, disfrutando por fin de calor del otro, del aroma del otro, de lo que tanto habíamos añorado, no sé qué pueda pasar más adelante, no sé si nos rechace, o que piensen los demás integrantes de nosotros, solo sé que deseo estar a su lado inundado en ese dulce aroma a vainilla por siempre.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
